The present invention relates to a foldable knife and more particularly to a foldable utility knife in which the blade may be folded into the handle when the knife is not in use.
Utility knives have been in use for a number of years. Some of these utility knives have blades that are mounted on a blade holder which is foldable within a handle when the knife is not in use. In addition, some of these utility knives have many movable parts which makes them difficult to use and expensive to manufacture. Moreover, other of these utility knives comprises complicated mechanisms for folding the blade holder into the handle.